


匹配度0%

by Cinka



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 向导史蒂夫/哨兵巴基史蒂夫一直以为他和巴基之间的匹配度是0%。





	1. 上

军队从来不是什么好地方，早在参军之前史蒂夫·罗杰斯就已经有所觉悟。他原以为自己已经做好了面对一切最糟糕情况的心理准备，也以为无论是什么事，只要咬咬牙就能坚持过去。就像曾经无数次被人不分轻重地殴打，被踢倒在地，受着比自己强壮几倍的人毫不留情的拳打脚踢，即使全身疼痛不已、仿佛连骨头都折断了几根，他还能够竭尽全力从地上撑起身来，握紧拳头对这些满脸不屑的人说出一句“I can do this all day”。

然而，直到他亲眼看着自己的挚友，也是他唯一爱过、爱着甚至将会爱一辈子的男人被军方贴上“危险”的标签关进“隔离室”，史蒂夫才知道自己从前并没有面对过最艰难的困境。他敢接受生死难料的血清实验，即使孤身一人、以向导的身份闯入满是哨兵、处处隐藏危机的纳粹基地也无所畏惧，唯独这次他因为恐慌和震怒几乎失控了——在崩溃的边缘把他救回来的竟然是那个被官方认定“危险”并将要“废弃”的哨兵。

那是巴基·巴恩斯中士，是独属于他的巴基。

史蒂夫看见几个不堪一击的哨兵粗暴地把巴基压在地上，双手反剪在身后。巴基没有动弹，史蒂夫知道他只是不想反抗，虽然他没有办法读出巴基的想法，也从未进入过巴基的精神图景，但共同成长的大半辈子时光足以让史蒂夫读透一个人。这种能力只作用于巴基·巴恩斯，无关向导或哨兵的身份，更无关他们之间的匹配度，仅仅是关乎灵魂。

彼时史蒂夫刚刚把巴基从纳粹手上夺回，他还没来得及为对方做一次可能成功的精神疏导。他们刚刚踏上自以为安全的土地，欢呼还在继续，这个带头喝彩的人却被这样粗暴地对待。喷涌而上的狂怒几乎无法抑止，即便是一直训练他的、曾经是军队里最好的向导的卡特特工也差点受了他的影响。围观的无辜者中有人举起了枪，颤动的手指搭在扳机上，但冷冰冰的枪口对着的不是纳粹，而是服从命令的战友。制服巴基的几个哨兵直接受到了精神攻击，不知他们在幻境里看到的究竟是什么，那种既恐惧又愤怒的情感让他们开始如同野兽般相互扭打、彼此撕咬。

金色的狮子——史蒂夫的精神向导发出了震耳欲聋的怒吼，绕着扭打成团的士兵虎视眈眈，似乎时刻准备着扑上去将他们咬碎解恨。

唯独巴基被保护起来了。棕发男人从地上站起来时，史蒂夫已经迫不及待地走到他身边去，替他擦掉脸上的泥灰。被地面刮擦出来的淤青和伤痕让向导的怒火又加重了几分，向来冷静自持的美国队长也红了眼，英俊的脸多了几分凶相。

突然出现的银白色牡鹿围绕在他们身边轻快地跳跃，最后停在史蒂夫身边，亲昵地用脸蹭了蹭他的手背。巨大的鹿角好像已经打到了史蒂夫的头，他下意识地躲了躲，却发现巴基的精神向导已经虚弱得半透明了。金色的雄狮哼哼了两声，快步走上前用鬃毛腻乎乎地在牡鹿身上来回磨蹭，因为自己得不到应有的关注而变得毫无攻击性，像一只撒娇求抱的大猫。

巴基抓住了他的手，伤痕累累的脸上露出浅淡却温柔的笑容，轻而易举地平息了史蒂夫心底熊熊燃烧的怒火。

“别闹了，史蒂夫。”巴基给了他一个僵硬的拥抱。刚刚的闹剧里，巴基确确实实受了伤，也许是拉伤了肌肉，史蒂夫能感受到巴基的痛苦，即使他什么也听不见、读不出来，“我不会有事的，你不应该为难他们。”

不为难他们又该为难谁呢？史蒂夫的怒气被巴基的拥抱彻底扑灭，在所有人都冷静下来的同时，巴基放开了他，倒退了几步走到好不容易停止互殴的哨兵们身边。史蒂夫恍惚间看到了刚入编不久、即将远赴英格兰战场的107师中士。他们也这么拥抱过，也这么分离了，巴基也这样陷入危险中，只差一点点史蒂夫就要永远失去他了。

“史蒂夫，”哨兵停了下来，看着呆滞得如同塑像的向导，眯眯眼笑了笑：“在我回来前不要做傻事。”

上一次他是怎么回应来着？史蒂夫突然说不出话来了，静静地看着巴基转过身，顺从地让人拷上双手，一言不发地被押解到“隔离室”中。

牡鹿拱了拱赖在它身边不愿意离开的狮子，直到狮子终于不情不愿地站直了身子，它才一步一回头地跟在巴基身后，消失在暗处。

狮子垂头丧气地往回走，走到史蒂夫身边时又回身向着巴基离开的方向，发出了一声长长的、忧伤的叹息。

“为什么是巴基？”直到巴基的身影消失在门后，史蒂夫才哑着声问出这一句话，“为什么要这样对他？”

“我们收到消息，九头蛇对巴恩斯中士做了人体实验，”站在一边的佩吉缓缓开口。她能感受到史蒂夫的悲伤，不仅她，在场的所有人都轻易被这种无来由的伤感传染了。冷静干练的女特工看了这位传奇向导一眼，“没有人知道这些实验关于什么。你也知道巴恩斯中士是A级哨兵，未绑定的哨兵突然狂化是极其危险的事，尤其是这种级别的……”

“我可以和他绑定——”

“罗杰斯队长，”佩吉的声音冷静得残忍，“不要忘了你和巴恩斯中士的匹配度。”

史蒂夫咬了咬牙，眼前好像又浮现了那份毫无意义的报告书。在他还是体弱多病的豆芽菜时做过的检查——史蒂夫·罗杰斯一直是个优秀的向导，几乎和军队里所有哨兵的匹配度都能达到50%以上，和任意一个哨兵都能组合进行任务。而“任意一个”中却不包含他最期待的人：他唯独和巴基的匹配度是前所未有的低——0%，甚至可笑到他没有办法成功地给巴基进行精神疏导，也从未踏入过巴基的精神图景。搞不好连史蒂夫的精神攻击都对巴基免疫——尽管史蒂夫从来没有想过要攻击巴基——该死的0%匹配度。

那个数字一直萦绕在他心中，很长一段时间他都不知该如何面对巴基，好像0%的匹配度是他一个人的错似的。甚至直到最后，都是巴基开解他。

“匹配度说明不了任何问题。”史蒂夫干巴巴地复述巴基曾经说过的话。

佩吉没有反驳他，但史蒂夫听见了她的另一句话：“上级不会允许你这样做的。” 

史蒂夫笑了一下，佩吉听不出来这是嘲讽还是单纯地陈述事实：“他们也不允许我去救巴基。”

黑发女郎皱起眉头看着健壮的美国队长：“你不能去‘隔离室’——他们在里面‘审讯’犯罪的哨兵，那不是一般人能承受得住的。你只是个向导，史蒂夫，不可能凭自己一个人救出巴——巴恩斯中士。”

“事实上，我可以。”史蒂夫的手捏成拳头，努力压制自己的怒火，“他们的不应该这样对待巴基——他根本没有过错。如果菲利普斯上校不愿意放巴基自由，那我就自己去，就像在奥地利那时一样。”

“不，这不一样！”佩吉拉住了转身将要离开的史蒂夫，说话间有了难得的慌乱，“他们会打破精神屏障，你不可能承受得住——”

史蒂夫拧紧眉头，静静地看着佩吉。他绷紧了下巴，喉结上下滑动了几下。被强压下的怒火再次燃起，女特工眼神中的一丝慌乱被他捕捉到，又不断放大。简简单单的一句话在他脑海里不停回响，犹如爆炸过后耳中的轰鸣。史蒂夫失去了思考能力，好像对方说的每一个字、甚至连语气都透露着不祥信息：巴基很危险。

拆除精神屏障对五感超越常人的哨兵来说意味着什么自然不言自明，没有哪个哨兵会自愿做这种傻事，这样做比自杀还要痛苦。唯一可能的只有攻陷哨兵的精神领域，强行进入他们的精神图景——摧毁他们的精神世界。做出这种疯狂的举措仅仅是为了折磨他们眼中的“罪犯”。

总是对世界抱有善意的人，为什么要得到这样的对待？巴基从来不会抱怨什么，也总是用最温柔的态度来对待一切。他的精神图景——尽管从来未曾进入过，但史蒂夫确信那一定是世界上最美好的风景。

而“隔离室”的那群疯子竟然想要摧毁它。

史蒂夫好像听见了巴基的呻吟声，看到失去精神屏障保护的巴基因为痛苦而扭曲的肢体，他的哭喊声，崩溃的求饶——

哨兵失控需要向导，而失控的向导又能靠谁？

红了眼的美国队长紧紧抓住女特工的手，全然不顾对方因为疼痛而发出的低声呻吟。

“他们怎么敢——巴基是英雄，不是战犯！他们怎么敢这样对他！”

然而比起濒临失控的新手，富于实战经验的佩吉·卡特显然略胜一筹。右手被抓住的女特工运用熟练的格斗技巧将新兵撂倒在地，而仰面朝天的金发大个子根本没有反应过来刚刚发生了什么。头部的撞击让他发晕，后背逐渐涌起一阵阵火辣辣的刺痛。史蒂夫咬着牙想站起来，但他的导师显然并不允许——高跟鞋踩在胸口上，细跟像利器一般直指心脏，仿佛只要他敢动一下，对方就会直接踩穿肌肉，一击毙命。

“我会亲自处理这件事，巴恩斯中士暂时不会有事。”佩吉俯下身盯着史蒂夫，用表情告诉对方自己并没有开玩笑，“你不能进入‘隔离室’，罗杰斯队长。”

“我不可能放着巴基不管——”

“并不是放着不管。我向你保证，一定会把巴恩斯中士安全带回来。”脚上的力度又加重了几分，女特工一脸认真地看着被制服在地的美国队长。

史蒂夫绷着脸，显然也不愿意妥协。

“你也是个向导，佩吉，”他咬着牙说，“如果那个地方对我来说太危险的话，对你来说也一样。不要用‘哨兵’、‘向导’之类的理由做借口，无论我是什么身份，就算我只是个普通人，也一样会拼命去救巴基。”

“对你来说不一样！巴基——”女特工情绪有了明显的起伏，过大的情感波动把史蒂夫也吓了一跳。佩吉也发现自己失态了，优秀干练的特工迅速平复心情，匆匆地转换了称呼，显然连刚刚的想说的话也都改换了，“我是说，巴恩斯中士在里面，你就没有办法冷静下来。”

“那从来就不是我袖手旁观的理由！巴基需要我——仅仅因为这个我就能保持绝对清醒。”

“你身上有血清。”佩吉说，“没有人会同意你进去那个鬼地方——他们不可能准许宝贵的血清浪费在自己的军营里。清醒一点吧，罗杰斯队长。”

察觉躺在地上的人不再挣扎，佩吉便不再压制对方。她俯下身向史蒂夫伸出手，想帮他一把。而这个男人显然因为刚才的事生气，无视了她伸出的手，自己从地上爬起来，一声不吭地开始拍自己身上的灰尘。

“你才刚刚回来，还是先好好休息吧。这件事我会尽可能处理好的，”黑发女郎站在一边看着笨拙的拍打衣服的大兵，“我保证巴恩斯不会有事的。但在我把中士带回来之前，你一定不能踏进‘隔离室’。”

男人拍打衣服的动作顿了顿。

“巴基曾经问我是不是喜欢挨打。”史蒂夫突然开口。

准备离开的佩吉一脸疑惑地看着他，不明白对方为什么突然说出这种无关紧要的话。她自然是见过未曾注射血清的史蒂夫，也曾经听他亲口说过这些往事。他们曾经在汽车上聊过，当时还跟豆芽一样瘦小的史蒂夫给她指过路，告诉她自己曾经在什么地方被小混混痛打过，而每一次都是巴基·巴恩斯把他拎回家、处理伤口。

“在遇见厄斯金博士之前，我才刚跟巴基道别。他抱住我——那时候他要弯下腰来和我拥抱，而我现在已经可以把他抱起来了。”佩吉看见史蒂夫低下头看着自己抬起的手，却看不清他的表情，“他跟我说：‘在我回来之前不要做傻事’……我刚刚在想，如果没有注射血清的话，那句话会不会变成我们之间最后的对话。”

佩吉犹豫了一下，走上前拍了拍史蒂夫的后背。

“他不会有事的。”

“……我知道。”史蒂夫垂下手，偏过头看了看佩吉，“我相信巴基。”

佩吉皱起眉看了他几眼，却怎么也猜不透对方的心思。她已经再三保证会把巴基带回来了，也确信史蒂夫已经听进去她的话。她不知道究竟是什么让史蒂夫突然平静下来，也不太明白刚刚那些话的意思：也许只是单纯地相信巴基会平安？

这个向导不再具有攻击性，布满灰尘泥土的肩背不再绷紧，看起来不像是准备去做什么危险的事。

女特工离开前又看了一眼美国队长的背影。

原本他身旁该有另一个人的。佩吉开始怀疑。自己当初做的决定是不是对的——也许巴基说的也不全对；也许她就不该插手这件事。史蒂夫有权知道真相。但她应该当揭露真相的人吗？

她应该把这种无足轻重的问题搁置一旁。当务之急是救下巴基，无论如何都要让菲利普斯上校知道他不是一个普通的哨兵。

而在她身后的士兵抬起头，看着不远处关押着巴基的“隔离室”。

巴基知道的——史蒂夫总是做傻事。

而巴基永远不会因为史蒂夫做傻事而生他的气。


	2. 中

有风，带着水汽的气流扑鼻而来，像站在无垠的海边。浪花拍打着海岸的岩石，哗哗涛声如同一首浅唱的歌。

史蒂夫晃了晃神，眼前明明还是那条幽黑死寂的长廊，两旁整齐划一的小房间里关押着的是犯了重罪的哨兵。这里不会有什么大海，也没有耸立的岩石或陡峭的石壁，但刚刚的声音和气味都太过真实，即使现在深吸一口气，鼻腔里好像还残留着海洋的气息，濡湿又带着咸味。

向导想起了白天时卡特特工跟他说的话，反应过来他刚刚一定是误入了某个哨兵的精神图景。史蒂夫正庆幸那个不知道被关押在那个房间的罪犯——可能是战俘，也可能是曾经的战友——的精神图景依旧一片安宁，下一秒传入耳中的就是一阵骇人的磨牙声，格拉、格拉。史蒂夫绷紧的身体，紧张地环顾四周。并没有谁发现他的入侵，连佩吉也没分心去搭理他——大概是以为他的沉默是默许交由她处理巴基的事。显然全世界都以为史蒂夫会等到军方“审讯”结束，此前不会全然不顾军方的禁令，冒险进入“隔离室”。

倏忽间涌起的腥臭味直冲口鼻，那片宁静的海域并不如他想象的那般美好。史蒂夫看见了——确确实实看见了一片海，染着血红色的海水，放眼望去尽是刺眼的红。海面上漂浮着残缺的肢体、腐败的动物尸体，围绕在耳边的除了浪涛声外，还有苍蝇不停的嗡嗡响。

这是……什么？

史蒂夫忍住恶心感，停住脚步。他正站在一扇门前，房间并没有开灯，从门上的小窗口看到里面一片漆黑。磨牙声就是从里面穿出来的，时断时续，像从前住在布鲁克林时大街转角处林登大叔在钟表店里给挂钟上发条的声音，紧紧贴合的牙齿反复地磨蹭，格拉、格拉的声音响了好一段时间，才蓦然停住。这阵沉默显得更加诡异，就像整个密闭的房屋里连空气都凝固了。

史蒂夫并没有读出什么情感。这个被破坏的精神图景的主人像个没有感情的死人。向导的心跳突然加快，好像连呼吸都不再顺畅，仿佛又变回了注射血清之前那病弱的小男孩，总是百病缠身、全身都没有一处舒适的。史蒂夫立在原地几乎不敢动弹，关节僵硬得像锈蚀的齿轮，连脖颈都无法扭转。他想呼唤那个再熟悉不过的名字——它曾想护身符一样在所有困境中给过他勇气与力量、保护着他，然而他做不到。喉咙像被一阵阵真实又虚幻的腥气哽住，张嘴却只有反胃感。

这不是巴基的精神图景。史蒂夫紧咬着嘴唇直到铁腥味从唇齿间渗入，跟刚刚精神图景里所见的画面奇妙地相应，更让他觉得越发恶心。他这才松了松口，心里还一直做着自我催眠——这不可能是巴基的精神图景。

就如果是的话，他会知道。就算他从未进入过，从未见过，也从未特意问过巴基——对方也不曾提起过，但史蒂夫有自信能一眼辨认出关于巴基的一切。

力量重新上涌，从脚底再次注入。心脏依旧有力地跳动，因为方才过度紧张而心率过快，呼吸仍然急促。身体的不适感逐渐平复，却总感觉有种难以言状的怪异感觉——说不上难受，像感冒的前兆，一种轻微的、如同低热的晕眩感。这种感觉对史蒂夫来说依然是陌生的，曾经他身体虚弱，高烧总是来得突然而毫无前兆，肺炎那阵子好像也是忽然晕倒在画架旁，还丢脸地被巴基一路护送到医院去。现在他身上的这种微妙的变化竟然连血清也抵挡不住——或许是病了，史蒂夫不允许自己多想。

他不在意自己怎么样，现在最重要的是把巴基带走。无论日后要怎么处罚都好，他自然会一力承担，毕竟把巴基带走是他自己的主张。如果巴基清醒着的话，一定会把他赶走，趁着有人察觉到美国队长曾经入侵过“隔离室”、试图把“囚犯”带走之前。

史蒂夫甚至已经想好要把巴基弄晕。也可能巴基已经没有力气反抗了——史蒂夫又紧张起来，意识到他不能再拖延下去。他必须找到巴基，如果真的想佩吉说的那样，他就要帮巴基重建精神屏障、进行必须成功的精神疏导。

不能再管什么匹配度的问题了——如果他能够再次抱住巴基，就算一辈子都无法进入他的精神图景，就算一辈子只能请求别人帮巴基进行精神疏导，他也必须要和巴基绑定。无论他们之间会不会有结合热……史蒂夫觉得自己开始发烫，那种晕眩再一次出现。

——该死，这种时候他在想什么！

史蒂夫狠狠地甩了甩头，想把这种无聊的问题甩出脑子。“隔离室”不是想那种问题的地方。向导迈开步子向前走，任凭直觉牵引自己在完全陌生的地方去寻找巴基——一如在纳粹集中营时那样。

“嘿……”

怪异的笑声从某一扇门后传来。史蒂夫才发现磨牙声已经停止一段时间，刚才的死寂里他一直在分神，思绪莫名其妙地飘到完全不适宜的地方去了。

笑声是空洞的，史蒂夫努力控制自己不再被那些精神图景吸引过去，也竭力不如感知这些被关押又备受折磨的废弃哨兵的情绪。注射过血清的身体比往昔更加灵敏，不去聆听别人的情感波动在平时是非常困难的一件事；而现在，史蒂夫发现他根本没必要压抑自己的能力。

他只听见了笑声，却没有感受到任何情感。这些被囚禁起来的哨兵好像是个没有情感的玩偶，精神图景被一次次强的行入侵冲撞地支离破碎，也许有过强大的向导——或者是什么新型机器，史蒂夫想起了在九头蛇的实验室里看到的一大堆器械——植入过精神暗示，或是某些受到过精神攻击。难以想象这些铁门的背后，那间黑洞洞的房间里究竟是什么情况。

“嘿嘿嘿……”

这次声音从另一个房间里穿出来，然后其他房间的哨兵就像听见了一样也逐渐发出了低沉又痴呆的笑声。有微弱的咳嗽声夹杂其中，稍远处有人在叹息，像老迈得呼吸不畅的人被浓痰哽住喉头的呼气声。嘶嘶的低语声如同从牙缝间挤出来一般，被不伶俐的口齿切断成一截一截，乱七八糟听不出原意。

所有一切就像突然乱了套，杂乱无章的声音堆叠在一起却依旧只是低语，声音是那么沉重，好像刚一脱口就坠到地面，在凝结起来的空气的底部，环绕在史蒂夫的脚边，使他寸步难行。向导的额上渗出了细密的汗珠，心跳再次加速。那种窒息感又一次涌上来，头晕脑胀的感觉不合时宜地出现，在凌乱的杂音堆里让他更加烦躁。

但史蒂夫知道他什么也不能做。他不清楚被关押在这里的人究竟是谁，更不可能把他们全部救出去。如果可能的话，把巴基带走以后就不要再踏入这里一步了。

佩吉说得对，这个地方不适合向导——不，也不全对。这里根本不是人待的地方。

美国队长弯下腰，被过度的精神干扰逼迫得气喘吁吁，只能用手撑着墙壁继续前行。

“巴基……”

史蒂夫咬咬牙。他发现自己在发热——也许是休息不足，白天时才刚刚从奥地利赶回营地，巴基被带走后他根本没有办法安心，别说合眼小憩，就是安静坐下几分钟他都觉得难以忍受。巴基离开他视线范围后的几个小时竟然漫长得犹如几个世纪，可能用“百年”做单位也无法确切描述出他的真实感受。

“巴基。”史蒂夫几乎是拖着自己的身体向前的。这种奇怪的感觉正一步步地侵蚀他的理智，他的身体在发热，尽管再迟钝也该察觉到有什么不对劲了——

见鬼，不能是现在——什么时候都可以，但不能是现在。

史蒂夫瞪大了眼睛。

所有声音都停止了，四周又回归到原有的一片如死般寂静。细微的声音从手边这扇门后传出来：滴答、滴答、滴答。不再是那种让人毛骨悚然的磨牙声，也不再有人用临终噎气般时的声音断断续续地说话。

没有什么熏人的恶臭，没有海浪，也没有波涛。

前面是一道楼梯，顺着它可以一步一步地走到地下。铁扶手是生锈的，却依然坚挺着，让人疑心它再过个百年也依然结实可靠。顶上最粗的铁管已经被摸得光滑，底下却缠着细小的蜘蛛网。楼梯口堆放着几个破旧的箱子，地面上随意地摆放着几块砖头。

空气中有尘土的气味。不远处有小孩的嬉戏打闹声，刚刚路过的骑车人打响了铃铛。

史蒂夫猛地回过头——他知道这里是什么地方。如果他没有猜错的话，他能看到破旧的铁门，糊着发黄的旧报纸的玻璃窗。房子的外墙有些掉灰，右手边的窗户底下摆放着一棵被某人断言“会开出很多花”、却一直都光秃秃、只有零星几片叶子、明显营养不良也发育不良的玫瑰。

——是他的家。

所有的一切都是他熟悉的模样，连气味都跟往昔没有一点差别。

向导的手在颤抖。回过头来时他什么也没看到，幻想中的一切消失了，一瞬间又转换成了切切实实的“现在”。他在隔离室里，手边的这扇门后也是一片漆黑，不祥的寂静让史蒂夫恐慌起来。

他还在发热，头脑越来越不清醒——该死的结合热。

佩吉究竟在瞒着他什么？

她不让他进“隔离室”是因为有巴基在，但“无法冷静下来”根本不成理由。史蒂夫确信这种冲动时结合热，但结合热怎么会存在于他和与他的匹配度为0%的巴基身上呢？

——听从本能吧。

有谁在他耳边低语，像在给他施加精神暗示。向导也会受到精神暗示影响吗？

史蒂夫的手搭在门把上，掌心的汗水让他的手开始打滑。转动把手的咔哒声让他清醒了一分半秒，因为心虚而匆匆地缩回手。

——你很需要他，不是吗？

那声音一直在他耳边响个不停，就像从耳朵悄悄潜入脑袋里，把他原本就不再清晰的脑筋弄得越加凌乱，更加烦躁。

——他是巴基。巴基是你的哨兵。

可门是锁上的，任他怎么扭转也打不开这扇硬邦邦的铁门。史蒂夫下意识地举起盾牌，毫不费力地将门锁砸开。

“……哨兵……”

一片漆黑的房间里回响着这句话。通风口透进来的微弱灯光让史蒂夫看清了躺在床上的巴基，那双好看的绿眼睛好像能在这样幽暗的地方发出莹莹的亮光。

“史蒂夫……？”巴基的声音又低沉又沙哑，好像还竭力忍耐着什么。

“我的哨兵……”史蒂夫弯腰把虚弱的巴基从床上捞起来，紧紧地拥抱在怀里，从对方身上寻找着自己熟悉的气息。那个声音还在不停地回荡，越来越响亮。直到巴基无力地拍了拍他的后背，史蒂夫才清醒了一些。

“巴基是我的哨兵。”史蒂夫发现自己在不停地重复这句话。

“我是你的，”巴基的身体也滚烫得可怕，声音越来越低，越来越细，“从觉醒开始我就是你的，史蒂薇。”

——结合热。


	3. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章是车……注意避雷。

他开始能够感受到巴基的精神波动，便不遗余力地发散自己的精神游丝，紧紧地追逐着巴基微弱的气息，一路毫无阻拦地深入了巴基的精神领域。

史蒂夫贴上巴基的额头，彼此的汗液混合着，相亲的肌肤先是感到一阵清凉，又立即被引燃，如同火烧般滚烫。向导睁着眼，仔仔细细地观察着哨兵。他从未离他这么近过，也未曾从这个角度观察过对方。

美好，太美好了。哨兵低垂着眼没有看到他的眼神，这正好让史蒂夫看清那纤长又浓密、小扇子一般的眼睫毛。就连脸上的点点汗水，看起来都像是珠光，让这个男人显得更加美丽，值得世上所有最好的一切。

——如果没有那种突如其来的耳鸣与开裂般的头痛的话。

巴基的情况还没有那么糟糕，至少比起那些彻底崩溃，只会吃吃地笑、不停磨牙的哨兵好多了。他的精神图景受到了破坏，但是——显然卡特确实有信守承诺，尽力去帮助巴基——还没到“精神屏障被完全拆除”的地步，巴基受到的伤害还没有那么重。然而，仅仅是破坏一部分精神屏障就已经让巴基痛不欲生了。这里布满了杂音，尤其是刚刚那一阵恐怖的笑声，就算是普通人听了也会觉得头皮发麻、难以忍受，更何况是五感远优于常人的哨兵们。

此前他们一定对巴基用了刑。

史蒂夫笨拙地用衣袖摸掉巴基脸颊上的汗水，又引得他一阵颤抖。他在痛——史蒂夫感知了巴基的感觉，紧紧是轻轻地擦拭已经让他痛得浑身颤抖。他差点忘记了自己的身份，笨拙到想跑出去求卡特帮忙：

“巴基，你等等，我这就去——”

“你来帮我。”巴基睁大眼，满是汗湿的掌心抓住史蒂夫的手，沙哑的声音听起来却更加性感、更加撩人，“你是我的向导，史蒂夫。”

金发向导有如被什么东西重重敲击头部一般僵住，嘴巴开开合合了好几次才终于冷静下来。他需要巴基，同时巴基也正需要他。史蒂夫的精神游丝能够捕捉到巴基，能探入巴基的精神图景。他可以帮巴基进行精神疏导，可以和巴基配对，他们甚至有结合热——

该死！史蒂夫突然清醒过来。他怎么能忘记这件事？巴基正发热，他也同样糟糕，恨不得现在立刻马上就和他连接、绑定，以后谁也别想摆脱谁了。

可是他们的匹配度明明是0%！史蒂夫原本并没有打算对巴基做什么，他只想把他带走，找值得信任的向导帮巴基减轻痛苦、进行精神疏导。可现在，他自己就可以做到了，甚至可以做更多，或者说，必须做更多。

减轻痛楚，去除噪音。这种事在刚刚进入军队时佩吉就教过他，作为向导的基本功。他原本是可以熟练得把噪音降到最低，无限贴近绝对安静的程度。史蒂夫想起那个倒霉的霍奇，他把这个男人作为实验对象当然有点个人恩怨在里面，但也不过是把他的听觉降到几乎变成一个聋子，让他完全听不见教官说话而已。至于之后受罚，史蒂夫还“好心”地帮他把痛感降低，让他毫无阻碍地完成了超量的训练量——虽然之后在营地里的深夜惨叫惊醒了半数熟睡中的士兵。

但当对象变成巴基时，美国队长就觉得一切并没有这么容易了。他当然是在紧张，甚至错误地把巴基的痛苦转移到自己身上，却完全没有把痛感降低一丝半点，甚至可能把痛感加倍了。

他和巴基同时因疼痛而发出了闷哼。史蒂夫看到巴基被咬得出血的嘴唇，却又因此奇迹般地头脑清明起来。

“是——我是你的向导，巴基。”史蒂夫舔掉巴基唇上的血迹，一下又一下温柔地亲吻着他，“对不起，我来晚了。”

史蒂夫想起儿时巴基替他处理伤口时的情景。他经常磕磕碰碰，身上总是有数不清的伤痕。巴基用从巴恩斯太太身上学来的方法，对着火辣辣的伤口一边吹气，一边说着：“痛痛飞走了。”

这当然是无效的，最后还是要用酒精和棉花，还有其他药水。

就像他现在所做的一切，最终也不过像当时巴基轻轻向着他膝上出血的伤口吹气、又柔声地说一句“痛痛飞走了”一样。可是，为什么不呢？

如果这样做能免去巴基的痛苦，史蒂夫可义不容辞。

巴基的呼吸逐渐地平稳下来，痛苦的哼声变成了某种低沉的、染着情欲的呻吟声。他们隔着衣服相互触碰，精神却紧密相连，如同二位一体。

爱，情欲，占有——史蒂夫读出了巴基的想法，昏暗的环境下看不清对方的表情，但他知道巴基此时的表情一定十分动人。巴基爱着他，史蒂夫第一次如此清晰地读出了这个，从第一次可笑的“四人约会”开始他就毫无自信，从巴基身边出现其他人开始，从巴基的目光投向别人开始——从他发现自己配不上这个优秀至极的哨兵开始。天啊，可是，巴基告诉他：“你这个傻小子，我一直爱着的只有你。”

巴基甚至会因为他和佩吉·卡特走得近而吃醋。

史蒂夫扣住巴基的脑袋，把这个来得太晚的吻加深又延长。他也爱着巴基，也许从第一眼看见这个明朗温暖的男孩开始就已经爱上了。真不敢相信他们会错过了这么多年，还彼此误会，却又自以为是地做着“对他最好”的决定。

巴基焦急地拉扯史蒂夫的衣服，而史蒂夫好像只在意这个来得太迟的吻，全情投入得无视了巴基的小动作。他的舌头热衷于这个追逐游戏，有如雄狮狩猎，四下逃窜、不停回避的猎物只会更加激起它的征服欲。巴基口腔里的温暖和甜甜的味道，以及那柔软的、躲闪的舌头让史蒂夫流连忘返。

当疼痛不再，被放大的就是原始的欲望。

巴基并不满足于这深吻。他使劲地推开了这个压在身上的向导，因为方才的吻和结合热已经变得气喘吁吁，眼里闪着的泪光在微弱的光照下又那么突出。史蒂夫又俯下身想亲吻他，而巴基又推了推，抗拒着。

“……门，”巴基急切地解开自己的衣服，扭头看了看半闭着的房门，又回过头来看着史蒂夫——这家伙可穿得比他更整齐，“脱衣服，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫把门关上，不小心却打开了房间的灯。微弱的灯光下他才看清了巴基的样子：他们只是短短的半天没见，巴基却憔悴得像受了极大折磨。他把旁边那个用途不明的庞然大物推到门后，挡住可能进出的人，而后快步走到巴基身边，用手擦了擦对方眼下深重的乌青。

“操——史蒂夫，不要再在意这种无意义的事！”巴基把脱掉的上衣往地上一甩，又快速地解开皮带，熟练地抽出，毫不在意地扔到地上。几乎在皮带与地面接触而发出啪嗒声时，他就已经蹬踢着双腿要把裤子脱下。

“现在——来干我。”巴基扯着他的衣领，狠狠地吻上去。

史蒂夫觉得自己的脑袋像短路的电器一般劈啪作响，还冒着火光。刚才的气势瞬间就消去了，另一种更实在的感觉开始充盈起来。

更多的感觉在脑海里膨胀，欲望在尖叫。他硬了，很热，还有——

巴基的嘴唇离开了他，气息不稳地开口：“感受到了吗，小笨蛋？我要你，现在就想跟你痛快淋漓地大干一场。”

可是——

有什么可是的？

史蒂夫的眸色暗了暗：“那就如你所愿。”

……史蒂夫甚至不知道自己是怎么滚着滚着就把衣服滚掉了的，他就这么紧紧地抱着巴基，亲吻了一次又一次。火热坚挺的性器互相摩擦着，粗重的喘息从两个人口中传出。

“不够。”巴基躲开了史蒂夫的吻，“给我更多。”

史蒂夫咬了咬他的耳垂，恶意地提高了哨兵的敏感度，听着巴基因他的触碰而发出的呻吟。他细碎的吻从脸颊一路向下，在留有青色胡茬的下巴处留下一个浅浅的咬痕，在胸前停留时用力地吮吸巴基的乳尖，因为一声短促的叫唤而心满意足，有如喝饱了母乳的婴儿。史蒂夫撑起身，看着巴基依旧直直挺立地下身，张开嘴含下，用舌头笨拙地围绕它打转，试图取悦他的哨兵。

巴基倒吸了一口气，腾地一下几乎坐直了身子。

“史蒂夫！”他抓了抓史蒂夫的头发，颤抖着的双手看不出来是想拉开对方，还是想继续深入。声音开始发颤，叫唤史蒂夫的名字开始变了调。向导受了鼓舞般继续用舌头撩拨他的欲望，把哨兵火热的性器含住，轻轻地吮吸，舔舐——

直到嘴里尝到那股浓稠的液体。

“你耍赖，混蛋。”释放过后的哨兵气喘吁吁地瘫倒在试验床上，用手搭在头上，正好挡住自己的眼睛，嘴里还在不断地抱怨着：“你是故意的——”

“对，我是故意的。”史蒂夫把口中的液体吐到手上，借着它的润滑悄悄地探向巴基的后穴，那里还是太过紧致，单是一只手指进去就已经足够勉强。他停了下来，等待巴基适应、放松，一边开口说，“我是你的向导——你看，我可以让你只感受到快乐，让你只有快感，什么都再想不到。”

绞紧的穴口开始有些松动，史蒂夫的手指变得不再安分守己，而是有如他本人一样——“冲动鲁莽的大混蛋”，嗯？——勇往直前。它开始在巴基体内四处探寻，直到触到某一点，让巴基忍不住大声“啊”了一下，身体忽的一颤，疲软的性器又在颤巍巍地抬了头。

“是这里么？”史蒂夫明知故问，不停地用手指戳刺着那个点，后穴逐渐地适应了他的动作，手指从一根添至两根，而后三根。轮番的刺激让肠道也开始分泌出液体，润滑着手指的进出。

“别、别闹了，”巴基几乎是哭着的，“史蒂夫，进来——”

史蒂夫抽出手指，扶着硬涨发痛的阴茎，在翕动的穴口处打转，缓缓挺入。

场景像是瞬间切换的。刹那间他们就仿佛置身于布鲁克林的那所小房子，而不是这个闷热、空气混浊的“隔离室”。他们躺在地上，像曾经把床垫拆下来，肩并肩地躺着说悄悄话的那些晚上一样。

而现在，史蒂夫把巴基压在身下，粗长的性器埋在巴基体内，仿佛一寸一寸地顶开肉褶，让巴基的身体记住他的形状，他的温度，他的存在。阴茎抵在那一点上，轻轻擦过又慢慢研磨。

他捧着巴基的脸，仔细地观察着这个人的所有表情，聆听他为他发出的每一声低吟、每一声哭腔。

“操你的，史蒂夫——”巴基用手捂着眼睛，却被史蒂夫拨开。固执的金发男人打定主意要好好观察自己的伴侣，又因为对方的不服命令而快速挺动了一下身体，恰恰撞到那个带来快感的点上，把巴基要说地话都顶得七零八落。

“你的精神图景是我家。”史蒂夫吻去巴基眼角的泪水，“刚觉醒那会儿，我可是天天都梦见自己家里，梦见你——梦见我们像这样滚在地板上。可我从来不知道这就是你的精神图景。”

“史蒂——”史蒂夫又开始奋力冲刺般在巴基体内冲撞，囊袋碰撞的啪啪声和淫靡的水声好像被他放大了几倍。巴基被撞得失神，涎水沿着嘴角淌下，蓝绿色的眼睛里泪光闪闪。

“你说我们不匹配，嗯？”史蒂夫温柔地亲吻着他，下身却狂暴得如同打桩机。身下的床被撞得吱嘎作响，金发向导索性把他捞起来抱在怀里，却继续在他身体里挺动、抽插。

巴基整个人挂在史蒂夫身上，埋在体内的性器又插得更深入了几分，撞得他几乎翻出白眼。

“我们是真的不匹配吗？”史蒂夫在他耳边问，双手拖着他的臀部把他托起来，阴茎近乎退出到穴口，又一瞬松开，任由他掉落。巴基爽得脚趾蜷曲起来，口里含糊地喊着音调怪异的“史蒂夫”。

“我们的匹配度是0%吗？”

巴基忍受着体内的冲撞，放大几倍的听觉几乎只听见令人羞耻的水声和拍打声，被恶意放大的快感已经把他的脑子烧成一团浆糊。他压根儿没听见史蒂夫的问话，而这个男人只想要答案。

全身心结合之后他还能有什么事瞒得过这个狡猾的、固执的向导？巴基摇着头，不知道在拒绝什么。被冷落的阴茎早已挺得笔直，马眼处湿漉漉的，被前液沾得水亮。还差一点——他得释放出来，而这还差一点。

巴基颤抖着手伸向下身，还没触碰到这欲望就已经被史蒂夫逮住。原本正挺动得起劲的肉棒在他体内停止了抽动，堵在正中，每一下细微的动作又都让它蹭到前列腺。触电的快感此刻像酷刑，巴基哭了起来，史蒂夫却不依不饶地求问着答案。

“佩吉、佩吉·卡特。”神志不清的哨兵抽噎着说，“她帮我建了精神屏障。霍、霍华德·史塔克，他给我向导素，还有药……我不能让史蒂夫跟过来……他们帮我改了报告结果……史蒂薇不能上前线，太危险……他应该回去，安安稳稳地……他可以……幸福……安稳……”

巴基不停地哭喊着，直到史蒂夫用亲吻堵住他的哭声。下身的挺动不再那么粗暴，史蒂夫伸出手，青涩的动作一下一下地撸动着巴基的性器，直到白浊的精液射在他的手上。

因高潮而收缩的后穴夹得史蒂夫闷哼一声，再几下抽插以后也尽数释放在巴基体内。

大汗淋漓的两人依旧这么紧紧相拥着。

“感觉怎么样？”史蒂夫问，又啄了一下巴基的眼角。

“还行吧。”巴基打了个呵欠。

“别在你的向导面前撒谎。”史蒂夫笑了一声，“我的哨兵。”

“好好好，”巴基也笑了，“说出来怪恶心的，你知道就够了，别嚷嚷。”

“你觉得很幸福。”史蒂夫亲了一下他的嘴唇，飞快地说，“我也是。”

“嗯哼，真肉麻。”

“你就不想知道我的精神图景是什么吗？”史蒂夫上瘾一般又亲了巴基一下，再一下，“你可从来没问过我这个问题。”

“因为我进入过，”巴基眨眨眼，“是我家。”

“Punk。”

“你真是尽做傻事，jerk。”

史蒂夫再次和他深吻。

“我该告诉你的。”一吻结束，史蒂夫看着巴基，表情像宣读誓词一样严肃。

“什么？”

“没有你，我就没有幸福，”史蒂夫牵起巴基的手，和他十指紧扣。他举起手，吻了一下巴基的手背，“也没有所谓安稳。”

“我爱你，巴基，从一开始我就深爱你。”


End file.
